


Late night

by dollinalocker



Series: Malec oneshots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Jace mentioned, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Malec, Sleepy Magnus Bane, blueberry, cuddly Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: Alec goes home after long ass day to find something super cute





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while ago for my parabatai when she has bday and was originally posted in IG which is why this is so short

Alec had been working all day and was finally ready to go home. He was exhausted from the long and problematic day he had at work. There had been some problems with few teams' missions which had made Alec to stay at the institute because he had been needed there. Alec was getting ready to leave when suddenly he heard knock and saw Jace standing on the door way. "No! You figure out your problem alone. I go home now" Alec snapped quickly and pointed Jace with his finger. "That's what I was coming for. You should go home. You have been here literally all day" Jace explained with soft and caring smile. It make Alec relax immediately and smile back. "Thanks Jace" the golden boy left without another word letting his parabatai finally go home.

-

Quietly Alec opened their loft's door and glanced around. Yep, it was quiet which could only mean that they are sleeping. He went to kitchen so he could get some water after walking all way back to Brooklyn from institute. When he was heading to their bedroom he noticed that other bedroom had no lights at all which was unusual because Max was still a baby so he needed his light. After while of staring he shook his head and headed to his and Magnus' bedroom. He slide the door open and sighed deeply for what he saw. Magnus cuddling with their tiny blue son. He soon noticed small jar where Magnus had made some special potion or something that would help Max with the pain his growing horns were causing. Alec quietly sneaked into the bathroom so he could get ready to sleep as well without waking up the two warlocks. Once he was done he quickly opened the door and laid down behind Magnus.

 

When he wrapped his arm over the warlock he snapped half wake. "What time is it?" Magnus asked still sleeping but clearly not completely. "Shh. It's night I'm sorry it took so long" Alec comforted his love who immediately relaxed and hugged the small blue creature in his arms even tighter. "Horns causing pain again?" Alec asked and snuggled closer to Magnus' back who nodded. "He couldn't sleep and he hit his head everywhere on purpose. He fell a sleep immediately when the potion started working" Magnus explained with such an warm voice. It was clear how much he loved that tiny warlock and Alec couldn't be happier to be the one he shares the experience with.

 

"Well thankfully he has good father who takes care of him Alec" whispered to Magnus ear and kissed his cheek and neck. "Mmh you mean two fathers that takes care of him?" He asked and turned his head so he could see the shadowhunter who was just one big smile. "Glad to get you back" Magnus kissed Alec softly and hummed when he finally felt those lips he had been missing all day. Glad to be back Alec whispered and snuggled his face behind Magnus neck. Magnus kept looking at his son and smiling. He couldn't believe that he had finally found someone who actually wanted to share life with him. One single tear of joy fell down from the oldest ones cheek when he heard quiet and peaceful snore from behind him. "My boys" Magnus whispered to himself before continuing his sleep as well.


End file.
